Chyby první generace
by KateChibi
Summary: Lambova desetiletá bazuka se porouchá a vcucne Tsunu do zvláštního prostoru... Tam se od Giotta dozví věci, které jsou důležité pro jeho milostný život. Giotto x Tsuna! - A dárek pro Hoples k narozeninám.


Vždycky k němu vzhlížel. Pořád. Už od chvíle kdy zjistil, že první boss Vongoly mu byl v tolika věcech podobný. Nechtěl rozbroje, nechtěl vraždit, chtěl jen chránit lidi. A to mu nejspíš bylo osudným. Tsunovi vůbec nevadilo, že cesta kterou si vybral bude velmi trnitá, ale za jakýchkoliv jiných podmínek odmítal být mafiánským bossem. A to byl možná jediný důvod, proč se zrovna on hodil na Desátého bosse… Ale s ním se už nikdy neměl setkat. Jedině ve vzpomínkách a podivných chvílích, které způsobí vůle prvního Vongoly, Giotta.

Ten den vypadal obyčejně jako jiný. Nebýt toho, že Lambo byl otravnější než kdy jindy. Tsunovi to lezlo hrozně na nervy a neuměl se ho zbavit. Když si hrál se svojí bazukou, ozval se podivný tříštivý zvuk. „Lambo! Cos to udělal?"

Lambo ihned schoval bazuku za svoje záda. „Lambo-san nic neudělal! A už zmizni, ubožáku Tsuno!" hodil po něm nadávku Lambo, protože si nejspíš myslel, že tím všechno schová. Určitě zas něco provedl…

„S tímhle by sis neměl hrát. Ach joo… kde je Reborn, když bych ho potřeboval?" povzdechl si Tsuna, pak vstal a rozhodl se, že se konečně převlékne. Byla sobota a s kamarády měl jít ven až po obědě. Nyní byl ještě stále v pyžamu, jenže to už se mu Lambo zamotal pod nohy a bazuka se skutálela. Lítaly z ní podivné blesky a to Tsunu zmátlo, zakopl o ní a už na něm plně seděla, odpálila se…

Všechno se kolem něj začalo známě míhat, už to zažil. Teď jen doufal, že bude všechno v pořádku, jenže místo toho, aby se někam přemístil, najednou uvízl mezi prostory. Chvíli nic nechápal, a všechna ta duha byla také v tu ránu pryč. Jen zmateně zamrkal, než mu začalo docházet, že desetiletá bazuka musí být zas poničená.

Opatrně se rozhlédl a v dálce zahlédl postavu, kterou okamžitě poznal. Srdce mu začalo tlouci jako splašené. Už to nebyl ten podivný a rozzlobený pocit, že musí zdědit hříchy Vongoly, jako když ho viděl poprvé s ostatním. Ano, byl to první vůdce Vongoly, Giotto. Vypadal docela zmateně a rozhlížel se po okolí. Tsuna nezaváhal ani vteřinku a rozeběhl se k němu. Jakmile ho starší muž uviděl, usmál se.

„Mladý Desátý Vongola! Zdravím tě, ty mi určitě povíš, co se tu děje," řekl mu vlídně a trochu se pousmál. To bylo snad poprvé, co ho pořádně viděl bez toho, aby mu na čele zářil plamen posmrtné vůle, ale i tak z něj sálal naprostý klid.

„T… to je to, co bych také rád věděl," odpověděl mu rozpačitě Tsuna, zatímco se drbal na zátylku. Připadal si najednou tak hrozně trapně.

„Nuže, nezbývá, než se asi posadit a počkat, co se stane… tato podivná anomálie v dimenzích je věru zajímavá. Něco mi říká, že stačí, když tu zůstaneme…"

Mladého chlapce na chvíli napadlo, zda z něj mluví jeho proslýchaná hyper intuice. Fascinovaně na něj zíral. Avšak Primo se pod jeho pohledem ani nezachvěl, jen se usmíval a asi přemýšlel, co se Tsunovi žene hlavou. Chvíli byli jen tak zticha, ale to si už Giotto začínal připadat trochu trapně, když cítil na sobě ten pohled.

„Poslyš… Jak jsi na tom daleko s tvým ochráncem bouře?" zeptal se zničehonic Primo.

Tsuna okamžitě zrudnul a zatvářil se poněkud pobouřeně. „Jak bych měl být? To je přeci jasné, že nijak. Je to můj dobrý kamarád. Já mám navíc rád Kyoko-chan, jednu spolužačku!"

Giotto se zatvářil poněkud smutně. Sice z něj neustále sálal ten nekonečný klid a harmonie, ale ten úsměv byl tak smutný, až Tsunu bodlo u srdce.

„Tsunayoshi-kun, neudělej stejnou chybu, jako jsem udělal já s G. V té době se to nenosilo, proto jsem jeho city odmítl. Dědíš moji vůli, při zkouškách jsem vás všechny bedlivě pozoroval." Pak ho opatrně vzal za ruce a zahleděl se mu do očí. Tsuna se zas rozechvěl. Byl to velmi zvláštní pocit. Giotto, ke kterému tak vzhlížel, se ho nyní dotýkal a nezdál se být pouhým duchem. Myšlenky jako kdyby měl v oparu a mizely v nenávratnu.

„Já… já nic nechápu, omlouvám se," odpověděl mu jako ve snách.

Starší muž si povzdechl. Zdálo se mu nemožné ho přimět, aby pochopil. Když mu něco našeptalo, aby se ho pokusil přimět pochopit tělem, když to slovně nejde. „Kyoko-chan tě už nezajímá… předvedu ti to…" šeptl tiše, zatímco ho jemně vzal do náručí a zlehka přitiskl své rty na ty jeho.

Tsuna ztuhl, nikdy by si nepomyslel, že jeho vzor, Primo, by udělal něco takového. Možná to bylo proto, že už nežil. Ale i kdyby žil… po chvíli prostě zavřel oči a nechal se usnášet. Byl to velmi zvláštní pocit.

„Tak teď už to chápeš, Tsunayoshi-kun?" zeptal se ho s úsměvem. Ten zvláštní klid a harmonie které z něj sálaly Tsunu zas uklidnily.

„A… ale… Já myslel, že Kyoko-chan…" začal potichu koktat a pevně se držel Prima za oblečení.

„Zapomeň na ni," šeptl mu znovu. „Jak už jsem řekl, nepřeji ti, abys udělal stejnou chybu, jako já."

Zdálo se, že Tsuna konečně začal chápat. Překvapením nad pochodem svých myšlenek se mu rozšířily oči. Ale nic neříkal.

„Ale takhle tě nemůžu poslat zpátky. Měli bychom tě naučit něco víc. Takhle nepřipraveného tě za tvým strážcem bouře nemůžeme poslat."

„A… A co se musím naučit?" nechápal Tsuna. Ale jakmile už ležel na zádech a ucítil jeho ruku pod svým oblečením. Maličko vyjekl, ale polibek, co ucítil na svém krku, ho v zápětí přesvědčil o tom, že to nakonec bude asi i příjemné. Tiše vydechl a úplně se tomu poddal. Jeho vzor… Jeho vzor tu nyní byl s ním… nebyl si jistý, zda to není třeba sen. Ale vůně, lehký parfém, který ho šimral u nosu, ho přesvědčoval o opaku. Netrvalo dlouho a neměl na sobě žádné oblečení, ztěžka dýchal a byl celý rudý v obličeji. Když tu náhle…

Cosi ho začalo vcucávat pryč. Rozhlížel se na všechny strany a Primo se mu vzdaloval. „G… Giotto-san!" zvolal a natáhl k němu ruce. Odpovědí mu byl pouze posmutnělý úsměv a zamávání.

Letěl zpět tím záhadným prostorem, až přistál u sebe v posteli, bez oblečení. Stále byl rudý a ztěžka dýchal, pokoušel se si pořádně vybavit každý moment, každé slovo, co právě slyšel a viděl. Kyoko-chan už nechce… a… Gokudera-kun? Moment… GOKUDERA-KUN?

Trhl hlavou vedle sebe a viděl tam napůl svlečeného Gokuderu, který ztěžka dýchal a vypadal podobně, jako on.

„J… Juudaime… G mě poučil, mám vám vyznat své city a očekávat, co se stane… něco málo mě i naučil…" řekl tiše když viděl, že si ho Tsuna konečně všiml.

Brunet zmateně zamrkal a pak přes sebe rychle přetáhl deku. „G… Gokudero-kun… takže… Giotto-san nelhal… také mě něco málo naučil… prý… se ti mám více věnovat…" šeptl tiše.

Chvíli se na sebe dívali, celí rudí, a nakonec se oba rozesmáli. Zdálo se, že přeci jen dědí vůli svých předchůdců, a s jejich pomocí budou schopni předejít chybám, které první generace udělala.


End file.
